To the Future
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: Ok so I know that this has been done a million times, but I thought I would try one since Merlin in the future is not as common. So this is about Merlin characters exploring the future, playing around, freaking out Uther...blah blah. Hope you enjoy it -
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if this is any good, or if I will finish this, but I kind of like it...so here it is ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Camelot, the sun was shining, and merchants bustled in the market. Everyone was enjoying the fact that their week had been free of attacks and evil schemes.

"Merlin" A muffled voice called. An old man wearing a long blue robe walked into a small room. "Merlin, if you don't get up you'll be put in the stocks again."

Merlin, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed across from the old man, shot up. "What time is it?"

The old man gave him a look, "Past time, you're already late." He turned and left the room, leaving Merlin to get dressed. Merlin bounded down the small stair way to the main room. He grabbed a piece of bread and flew out of the room with a fast, "See ya Gaius" behind him.

Merlin entered the Prince's room quietly. He looked around and saw the Prince peacefully sleeping in his large bed. Merlin smirked and went over to the curtains, pulling them aside to allow the bright sun to fill the room. "Morning Sire" Merlin exclaimed.

Prince Arthur slowly opened his eyes, bringing his hand up to shield them from the sun. "What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"About mid morning" Merlin replied, looking out the window.

"You're late again Merlin, why aren't you ever on time?" Arthur sat up as Merlin handed him his breakfast.

"It keeps you on your toes Sire. Besides, you got to sleep in, you don't have anything pressing to do today." Merlin replied.

"You really are useless Merlin." Arthur sighed.

"Yes, but I'm better than some boot-licker. I teach you how to be independent." Merlin smiled.

"I shouldn't have to be _independent_. You are my _servant_; you should be waiting on me hand and foot."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Arthur was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. "Enter"

A guard came through and bowed, "Your father wishes to see you in the throne room Sire."

"Thank you, I will be there in a few minutes." Arthur responded. The guard bowed and left. "Now Merlin, be useful and get me something to wear."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Arthur and Merlin entered the throne room. Gwen, Gaius, Uther, and the Knights of the Round Table were there.

"You wanted to see me father?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Leon found something interesting while on patrol." Uther answered. Leon nodded and held up a gold necklace with a large glass pendent. The glass had intricate designs etched into it and the middle was full of dark sand.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"We don't know Sire, Elyan found it." Leon said. He handed it to Arthur.

"What do you think Gaius?" Uther asked.

Gaius walked up to Arthur and examined the necklace closely. "It appears that this necklace once belonged to a sorcerer. These etchings on the glass are from the old religion."

"Is it dangerous?" Uther asked.

"It doesn't appear to be, but I don't know for sure." Gaius answered.

"We shall put it in the vault for safe keeping. If it is dangerous, we can't let it get into the hands of a sorcerer." Uther said. The knights nodded. Arthur passed it to Gwaine. Unfortunately, Gwaine's gloved hand didn't have a great grip, causing the pendent to shatter on the floor.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of it." Gwaine said.

"You broke it. Gwaine, you broke it!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Hey, you handed it to me!" Gwaine defended.

"Um guys, I think we have bigger problems." Everyone looked at Merlin, before following his gaze to the sand on the floor. The black sand swirled slowly before rising and spinning faster. A wind blew through the room, leading the sand into a ring that surrounded everyone in the room. The group covered their eyes when a bright light flashed before them. They knew no more.

* * *

**Review Please ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Second Chapter! Hope you all enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Merlin slowly opened his eyes. He had a large headache and slowly massaged the small bump on the side of his head. "What happened?" Merlin stood up and looked around. Arthur, Uther, Gwen, Gaius, and the knights were all lying unconscious on the ground. There was a lake near them and when Merlin looked up, he gasped in amazement. There, beyond the lake, was a large castle. "Wow where did that come from?" He was startled by a groan. He looked back to see Lancelot **(yes he's alive ^-^)** struggling to get up. Merlin ran over to help.

"Merlin," Lancelot looked around, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but maybe if we go to that castle, we could ask someone." Merlin pointed across the lake.

"What are you talking about Merlin, no one would be there. That's an old run down castle." Lancelot said.

"What, no it's not, it looks perfectly fine."

Lancelot was about to answer when the others started to stir. Arthur was the first up, followed closely by Uther. "Where are we?" Arthur asked, rubbing his head.

"I don't know Sire, that necklace seemed to have transported us somewhere." Lancelot said.

"I don't recognize any of this, that necklace must have been powerful." Gaius commented, standing up with Merlin's help.

"Can you get us back Gaius?" Uther asked.

"I'm not sure Sire; I have no idea where we are. For all we know, we could be thousands of miles from Camelot." Gaius said.

"We should go to that castle across the lake and maybe ask someone there." Merlin said.

"Merlin, if you hadn't noticed, that castle is run down. It looks as if there hasn't been anyone there for years." Arthur said.

"I don't know what you are looking at. It looks perfectly fine to me. It doesn't look run down at all." Merlin said.

"HEY!" Someone shouted. They group turned to see a pale man standing behind them. He was tall and lean, had sandy brown hair and was leaning heavily on a wooden cane. "You are trespassing on private property. Now leave before I remove you."

"Excuse me?" Uther walked forward, "Do you know who I am?"

The man's face hardened slightly, "I don't care, you are trespassing and you shall leave immediately."

Merlin quickly stepped forward, "Please sir, we are lost and if you could just tell us where we are we would be grateful."

The man's face softened slightly, "You are in Scotland, where do you need to go?"

"Scotland? What kingdom is that?" Uther asked.

"Kingdom? Scotland isn't a kingdom." The man explained.

"Then what is that castle over there?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, you idiot, that castle is a ruin." Arthur said.

The man looked at the group strangely, "You can see the castle?" He asked suspiciously.

Merlin gulped, "Yes, why can't anyone else see it?"

"Only Wizards are able to see the castle." He suddenly waved a stick around, forcing them back a few steps, "Who are you?"

The knights and Uther all unsheathed their swords "You are a sorcerer, magic is outlawed and for that you shall be killed."

"Perhaps that is how it is where you come from, but you are out of luck, there is no such law now. I shall not ask again, who are you?" The man asked, taking a step toward them.

Uther stood up straight, "I am Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot."

"Do you think I am stupid? Camelot doesn't exist anymore." He waved his wand and their swords went flying.

Merlin quickly stepped in front of them, "Please sir, we mean no harm. We just want to get back home."

The man pointed his stick at Merlin, "What is your name?"

"My name is Merlin"

"Merlin? Your mother is either ignorant or arrogant to name you that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin is the name of the most powerful wizard to ever live. It is considered an insult to name a child after him." The man explained.

Merlin was left speechless so Lancelot stepped forward, "Sir, we really are telling the truth. A magic pendent broke and we somehow wound up here. We just want to go home."

"A pendent you say? What did it look like?"

"It was gold with dark sand in a glass casing." Lancelot said.

A shocked expression passed over the man's face. He looked at their clothes and gasped. He partially lowered his stick. "Name you friends"

"I am Lancelot; this is King Uther, Prince Arthur, Sirs Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon, Gwen, Merlin, and Gaius. We are from the Kingdom of Camelot."

The man lowered his stick, "You swear you are telling the truth?"

"Knights honor" Lancelot crossed his arm across his chest.

The man nodded and looked at Merlin with an expression of awe. "You are really the great Merlin"

Merlin looked slightly nervous, but nodded.

Arthur looked at him, "Wait, you mean that you are that great sorcerer he was talking about?"

When Merlin nodded, a look of betrayal passed over Arthur's face. Everyone except Gaius, Lancelot, and the man, gasped.

"Merlin, is it true?" Gwen asked. Tears were in her eyes.

"How long Merlin? How long have you been practicing magic?" Arthur demanded.

"The day I came to Camelot was the first time I started to study magic, but I have been able to do magic since before I could talk." Merlin explained.

"That's impossible" Uther said.

"Arthur please you have to believe me. I have only used my magic to protect you. I told you I would be happy to serve you till the day I die. That was and still is true." Merlin pleaded.

"We will talk about this later Merlin, you can count on it." Arthur said. He turned to the man, who was standing silently, watching the exchange. "Can you help us get back to Camelot?"

"I may be able to help, but you will have to swear that no harm will come to the others. You seem to have come here by magic and magic is the only way you will return."

Merlin, Gaius, Gwaine and Lancelot nodded immediately. The others slowly nodded. The man took out his stick, the group flinched.

"There is no need to be afraid; I just have to put a spell on you so that you will be able to enter the castle."

The group nodded and with a quick wave of the stick, the group looked across the lake and saw the castle, but instead of being old, it was new and strong. "What did you need that stick for?" Merlin asked.

The man looked down at the stick and smiled, "Magic has diluted since your time Merlin. Most people have to use a wand to access their magic." The man explained. "Now, if you'll just follow me, I shall take you to the castle." They walked down to the lake and onto the boats. When everyone was on, the boats magically took off and down the lake. When they reached the shore, the group looked up in awe. "Come on, we need to see the Headmaster."

"Excuse me Sir," Gwen said. The man turned to her, "You never told us your name."

"Ah, how rude of me, my name is Remus Lupin." He smiled kindly.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly but surely, the group walked up towards the castle. Seeing Remus struggle to keep up with them, Gwen walked up to him, "Mr. Lupin, do you need some help? You look ill."

Remus smiled, "No, I'm fine thank you. I just got out from the hospital and I just feel a bit weak." He assured before trudging onwards. The group looked at each other and followed him. "Before I forget, you are not to reveal your identities to anyone except the Headmaster." Remus said. The group nodded.

A few moments passed in silence before they heard a low growl. The group looked at Remus, whose eyes had turned gold, then at a small woman walking towards them. The woman was petit, wore a lot of pink, had short brown hair, and a face that resembled a toad. "Who is that?" Gwaine whispered.

The woman neared them and smiled creepily. She looked at Remus, "Greetings half-breed, I'm surprised to see you still here." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

"What brings you here Umbridge?" Remus spat the name.

"I was talking to Dumbledore. He has yet to see reason; I have yet to convince him to fire you."

Remus growled again, his eyes glowed brighter, "You are no longer a part of the ministry Umbridge. You have no right to take my job away. The Head of Magical Creatures is Hermione Granger."

"Pity, why anyone would care for half breeds like you is unfathomable to me." She turned to the group of time travelers, "I would be careful on who you associate with, his kind are a menace and should be dealt with. Have a good day" She said sweetly before walking down the path to the lake.

The group watched her for a moment in shock. "Who in the world was that?" Gwaine asked.

"Dolores Umbridge, an evil woman who hates anyone who isn't human." Remus responded.

"Not human?" Leon asked.

Remus looked around at the curious and slightly anxious looks and sighed. "When she called me a half breed, she was talking about my status as a dark creature."

Uther unsheathed his sword "So she was right, you are not to be trusted."

Merlin turned to glare at the king before stepping up to Remus, "If you don't mind my asking, what kind of creature are you?"

"I'm a werewolf"

"What's a werewolf?" Percival asked.

"A werewolf is someone who transforms into a blood-thirsty wolf every full moon. With one bite a person can turn into a werewolf." Gaius explained.

"Well, is that all? That's not that bad." Gwaine smiled and waved his hand.

Everyone turned to him. "What do you mean Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"Werewolves are only dangerous on the full moon right? That doesn't make them dangerous beyond that does it?" Gwaine elaborated.

"Not at all, I agree with Gwaine, being a werewolf doesn't affect your personality that much." Merlin said. "You don't seem bad at all."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"No problem. So, shall we continue, I'm getting hungry."Gwaine stated. Remus laughed and led the group up towards the castle.

They were close to the castle when they heard someone call out. They looked and saw a large man walking towards them. "Ah, Hagrid, how are you today?" Remus asked cheerfully.

The man neared and the group gaped at the size of him. He was at least two heads taller than all of them, a scruffy beard and a long coat.

"Good ter see ya Professor. I'm surprised ter see ya out. Aren't ya supposed ter be in da hospital wing?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, but I decided to escape for a while and take a walk." Remus smiled.

"Madame Pomfrey is gonna 'ave your head." Hagrid laughed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Who's tha wit ya?" Hagrid asked, pointing to the group, who were still staring at Hagrid with surprise.

"These are administrators from Wales. They have come to evaluate the school." Remus lied easily.

"Oh, well I best be off, I was just showin' Teddy da baby Hippogriffs that just arrived."

"Be careful Hagrid, Teddy is still young; I don't want him getting hurt." Remus said.

"Not ta worry Professor, your son's safe wit me. I'll look after 'im." Hagrid smiled and walked off.

"Who was that?" Gwen asked.

"Hagrid, he's the grounds keeper and the Care of Magical Creatures professor." Remus said.

"He's HUGE!" Leon exclaimed;

"He is half giant I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Half giant, how…no, I don't want to know." Lancelot said.

"Wait, he said you were supposed to be still in the hospital, is it because of you being a werewolf?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, my condition makes me weak. I look a lot older than I really am. The transformation is very hard on the body, since it rearranges the skeleton, it's very painful. Being a werewolf is a curse and most stay away from people because they don't want to infect anyone. I was lucky, I have a family that loves me and they refuse to let me seclude myself." Remus said.

"That's nice; at least you have family and friends." Merlin said. They walked up to the large doors and stepped through when they opened.

"Come along, time to see the headmaster."


	4. Chapter 4

The massive double doors opened and Remus led the group inside. The group looked up in awe, they stared all around them, at the Great Hall in front of them, the moving paintings, and several other characteristics that were unique to the castle.

"Is it just me, or are those paintings moving." Leon said.

"No, they move. Magic paintings and pictures move, unlike muggle ones." Remus explained.

"This place is magnificent. I would love to stay here." Merlin said.

"Well, it is a school where children learn to control their magic. You could have probably attended if it existed back then." Remus said.

"This is a school for sorcerers, what madness is this?" Uther said.

"There is no madness to it Mr. Pendragon. You are a long way from home and things are different here. In this time, magic is a gift, and an honorable one at that." Remus said. "Now follow me, we had best get to the headmaster as soon as possible before anyone else sees us."

Remus led the group down a corridor and to a large statue of a gargoyle. "Lemon Drops" Remus said and, to the surprise of the time travelers, the gargoyle came to life and stepped aside, revealing a flight of stairs. "This way"

They came to a wooden door and Remus knocked. A muffled, _"come in"_ was heard and they entered.

What the group saw amazed them even more than the castle. The large room was circular and filled with trinkets of all shapes and sizes. Small spheres floated around the room in pairs. An old man with a long white beard sat behind a desk across the room. He looked up at them curiously.

"Remus my boy, how nice it is to see you. I trust you are well." The man said.

"As well as I usually am after a full moon professor." Remus said.

"Remus, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Albus?" Albus said.

"It will take some getting used to." Remus replied a little embarrassed.

"Who are your friends?" Albus asked.

"Oh, these are time travelers I found while I was walking on the grounds." Remus explained.

"And just who are these mysterious time travelers?"

Arthur looked around and stepped forward, "My name is Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

A look of surprise quickly passed over Albus' features, but vanished before anyone could register it.

"My my, the great King Arthur has traveled to the future. It is an honor to meet you your highness." Albus smiled. "Who are the others?"

"My father, Uther Pendragon, our physician Gaius, my knights, Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan, my servant Merlin, and Gwen," He took her hand, "The love of my life." Gwen blushed deeply and Merlin snorted.

"Merlin, as in _the_ Merlin?" Albus asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Merlin said.

"Well, this truly is an honor. It's not every day you meet the founder of our world."

"What, founder of your world?" Merlin asked

"I'll have Remus give you a history lesson later on. Now, to the matter at hand, how did you all get here?" Albus asked.

"Excuse me sir," Gwen interrupted,

"Yes" Albus asked.

"I'm sorry to get off topic, but you never introduced yourself."

"Ah of course, how rude of me, my name is Albus Dumbledore, but you can call me Dumbledore. I am headmaster at this school."

"Pleasure to meet you Dumbledore" Gwen smiled. Dumbledore returned it.

"Um, we don't know exactly how we got here." Arthur said after a slight pause.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, we found a gold pendant while on patrol. We brought it back to the castle to get it inspected. Unfortunately, Gwaine dropped it and it smashed. There was a gust of wind and a bright light, the next thing we know, we are here." Leon said.

"A gold pendent you say?" Leon nodded. "That sounds like an old version of a time turner. This will take some research." Dumbledore murmured.

"Please sir, we really need to get back home. Camelot could be under attack for all we know." Arthur said.

"I will do everything I can Mr. Pendragon. There is not a lot of information about time turners; this will take some looking into." Arthur sighed, and nodded,

"Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it."

"So while you're here, you will need to keep your identities a secret, however, I think that only Merlin really needs to change his name." Dumbledore said.

"Why only Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"As I am sure Remus has told you, Merlin is a very bad name to have in this time. The rest of you will just have to have unusual names, I don't believe that anyone will make a connection to the past," The group nodded. "Good, so you will stay with Remus and his family for the duration of your stay."

The group nodded.

"Albus, what about clothes, they can't very well go out in public with swords and capes. They will look ridiculous." Remus said.

"True, I will find you clothes, not to worry." Dumbledore assured. "I assume that you have already assumed a reason for being here? You must have met at least one person on your way up here."

"Yes, we are administrators from Wales, here to evaluate your school." Lancelot remembered.

"Good, wonderful idea" Dumbledore clapped. "Now Remus, I think it is time that you return to the hospital wing. I am under strict orders by Madame Pomfrey to turn you in the moment I find you."

Remus groaned, "I am fine, I don't need to go back to the hospital wing. I swear Madame Pomfrey just loves to torture me by keeping me there."

Dumbledore chuckled and the door opened, allowing a lean woman wearing a brown dress with a white apron and hat to come in. "Remus John Lupin, I _specifically _told you that you could not leave. What if your wounds had opened, they are not yet fully healed. You are as much trouble now as you were back then, and this time you don't even have Mr. Potter or Mr. Black to help you." The woman fretted, checking Remus' body for any signs of bleeding.

"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey; I just wanted to go for a walk."

"A _walk_?" She shrieked, "You don't need to walk, you need to rest. Your injuries are still healing, now come on, off to bed with you. I am keeping you in my hospital whether you like it or not." Pomfrey's fretting continued on.

"But Madame Pomfrey, I have work to do-"

"Don't worry Remus, I will make sure our guests are clothed and I shall lead them to your room myself." Dumbledore smiled; an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Remus gave the headmaster a half hearted glare before allowing Madame Pomfrey to drag him back to the infirmary.

"So that was your physician? Wow, she's worse than Gaius." Gwaine commented, earning a hard slap to the head by the old physician.

"Remus is a special case for her. She has been taking care of him after his full moons since he was eleven. She has grown quite fond of the boy. She even made a plaque for him and put it above the bed he always uses." Dumbledore said.

"Wow, that's devotion." Elyan said.

"Alright, if you would all follow me, I will take to you to Remus' quarters so you can get settled in. The group followed the headmaster down a few hallways, down the moving staircases, and to a painting of a dark brown stag, a black dog, and a grey wolf. "Mischief never managed" Dumbledore said. The wolf gave a howl and the three animals ran off, causing the painting to open, revealing a large hole in the wall. Dumbledore led the group through the hole into a large, comfortable sitting room. The room was filled with two large sofas with three chairs surrounding a fireplace. Three doors off to the right led to rooms beyond, and one staircase led to the apartments on the second level. "Remus has the one of the largest rooms in Hogwarts, because his family lives here with him. He has enchanted a few rooms so they become extra storage when he needs it. They will be your bedrooms, I am afraid you will have to share." Dumbledore said. He walked to the first door and opened it revealing a large room with three beds in it. "You shall stay in this room for the time being. I shall get your clothes and return within the hour. Please stay in here, I am sure you have much to discuss." Dumbledore took out a roll of parchment from his robes, "These are a list of names, and I suggest that Merlin picks one." Dumbledore smiled and bade them farewell.

* * *

**Review Please ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

The door closed with a soft click and the group was left in the room. Merlin sighed heavily and fell onto the soft bed. "And just what are you sighing at _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked.

"Well, this has been quite a lot to take in _Arthur_, I'm just glad we have a bit of a break." Merlin replied.

"Oh no, you are not relaxing, you still need to explain some things to us." Arthur said.

"Oh, yeah" Merlin sat up with a huff. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning is always a safe way to go." Arthur said. They all made themselves comfortable around the room. Merlin, Gaius, Lancelot on one, Uther and Arthur on another bed, Gwaine, Percival, and Leon on the third, while Gwen and Elyan took the chairs.

"Well, I was born with magic-"

"Impossible, you can't be born with magic!" Uther exclaimed.

"That's not true because I was. Please, if we are ever to get through this I must ask for no interruptions."

The group nodded, Uther a little hesitantly.

"I've been able to move things around before I could even talk. Ealdor is a small village and as I got older, my mother was afraid someone would find out about my gifts. She sent me to Camelot." Merlin continued to tell him of the times he saved Arthur's life, Lady Helen, Valiant, the poisoned chalice. At this, Merlin created a ball of swirling blue and silver, Arthur stared at in wonder.

"That was you. You were the one who helped me in the cave, but you were on your death bed. How could you have sent that to me?"

"I honestly don't know." Merlin replied.

Merlin continued with his story, with a few interjections and opinions from those involved.

When they got to the dragon, Merlin winced. "WHAT!" Arthur shouted, "You released the dragon?"

Uther unsheathed his sword as did Lancelot, but instead of pointing it at Merlin, he was pointing it at Uther.

"Lower your weapon sire, you should let him explain." Lancelot reasoned.

"Please Arthur, I had to. I was bound by my word that I had to set him free. I didn't realize that he would attack the innocent." Merlin pleaded. When Arthur didn't answer, Merlin continued. "I tried to make him stop, but my magic wasn't strong enough. I finally got him to leave, promising that if he ever attacked Camelot again, that I would kill him."

"How can you make such a threat?" Gwaine asked.

"I am a Dragonlord; Kilgharrah is forced to obey my command." Merlin explained.

"That's impossible; the last Dragonlord was killed on his way to Camelot. Both you and Arthur saw it happen." Uther said.

"It is said that the Dragonlord gift is passed from Father to son."

Everyone, save Gaius, gasped, "What? That's not true. You told me you never met your father. Or was that a lie too?" Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"When I told you I had never met my father it was the truth. While I was packing to go search for Balinor, Gaius told me he was my father. That is why I was acting weird, I was anxious to meet him." Merlin said.

"Oh, Merlin, when you finally find your father, you get him taken from you. It must have been hard." Gwen said.

Merlin finished his story and looked directly at Arthur, "Please Arthur, believe that I would never betray you. It is your destiny to become the greatest king in history, and it is mine to make sure you get there. I have only used my magic to protect you and my home."

Arthur looked directly at him, "Swear to me that you only use your magic for good." He demanded.

"I swear" Merlin said.

Arthur sighed and nodded, "I believe you Merlin"

"What, how can you believe him? This sorcerer has been lying to you for years; his kind are not to be trusted." Uther exclaimed.

"Please father, I know that you don't trust sorcery, but Merlin has been saving not only my life, but Camelot's and yours as well. If he wanted to take over Camelot he would have done it by now." Arthur said.

"So Merlin, why haven't you brought Camelot to its knees? I am sure that it would be easy enough for you?"

"My first day at Camelot I met the dragon. Kilgharrah told me of a prophecy where the Once and Future King will unite the lands of Albion. He will face dangerous obstacles so a warlock was created to help the king reach his goal."

"And you think Arthur is this _'Once and Future King'?_" Elyan asked.

"Yes, I am positive, Kilgharrah said so. The first time I heard it, I didn't believe him. You were an ass and I wasn't going to help you at all."

Arthur snorted and Uther scowled. "He is your prince, you should show more respect." Uther said.

Merlin ignored him. "The first time I saved you from Lady Helen, I didn't regret it, but I didn't want to become your servant either. However, after the more time I spent with you, I saw you change. I saw you become the King you were supposed to become." Merlin said. "So now, you are no longer an ass, but, you are still a prat." Merlin snickered.

"You are but a servant; I'll have you in the stalks for this." Uther exclaimed.

"Father, it's okay. This is normal, I'm used to it." Arthur said.

"Yes, they fight all the time, calling each other names. They fight like an old married couple." Gwaine said.

"Yes, it's quite amusing to listen to sometimes." Leon chuckled.

"So Merlin how is your magic different than others?" Gwen asked.

"His magic is more instinctual. He doesn't need spells to do magic." Gaius picked up a cup and quickly threw it at Merlin. Merlin jumped, looked at it and through his hands up to catch it, but his eyes turned gold and stopped the cup in mid air. The group gasped as the cup dropped into Merlin's outstretched hand. "I found out on the first day he arrived." Gaius said.

"I found out when he killed the Griffin." Lancelot said.

"Is that why you two are so close, because Lancelot knows your secret?" Leon asked.

Merlin nodded, "I'm sorry for not telling everyone. My life was at stake and I couldn't handle anyone else getting in trouble."

Gwen got up and hugged him, "Thank you Merlin, you have saved both me and my family. Thank you."

"No problem Gwen, all in a day's work." Merlin laughed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They spent the next five minutes coming up with a name for Merlin.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore came in. "Here are your clothes; I have a few sets each for you." He handed them each a sack. "Now go try them on, make sure everything fits."

Gwen went into another room while all the guys stayed where they were.

"Why are these pants so hard to fasten?" Leon asked, finally zipping his fly.

"I'm sure you will get used to it." Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkled in amusement. He finished helping the group with a few last touches before he stepped back to look at the group of time travelers. Uther was wearing a long black coat with a brown button down shirt and black pants underneath. His jewelry had been taken off and he had his normal boots on.

Gwaine was wearing a dark purple button down shirt with a black vest and a black blazer over it. He had black pants and sleek black shoes.

Gaius wore a long midnight blue robe, not unlike what he usually wears, but this robe was of finer cloth and had an elegant design stitched in.

Merlin wore a white collared shirt under a dark blue sweater. He wore a brown coat along with brown slacks and shoes, his red neckerchief securely around his neck.

Gwen was in a dazzling purple robe with gold stitches and a plainer purple dress beneath. A gold jeweled flower clipped her curls behind her.

Lancelot wore a sage green button down shirt with a dark grey vest, underneath a knee length dark grey coat. His pants were a slightly lighter shade of grey and black shoes. Around his neck was a black puff tie. **(yes they do exist ^-^)**

Leon wore a grey button down shirt with a black cutaway coat. Black pants and shoes along with a teal scarf around his neck.

Percival wore a pale purple button down shirt **(he can **_**so**_** pull off that color)** covered by a grey and black vest with black slacks and shoes. He looked slightly uncomfortable at his clothed arms, causing his friends to snicker. **(^-^)**

Arthur wore a white button down shirt with a scarlet vest and a brown robe. He had dark brown trousers and brown shoes.

Elyan had on a light blue button down shirt underneath a black vest and tailcoat. On his lower half was a pair of black slacks and black shoes.

"You all look magnificent." Dumbledore clapped happily.

"These clothes are strange, I thought only women wore things with this many buttons." Arthur said as he fingered his shirt. Everyone else was also examining their strange attire.

"I assure you Arthur; these clothes are clothes that are normal for our time." Dumbledore said. "Have you found Merlin a name yet?"

Arthur nodded, "Merlin is now Balinor, and we decided to shorten Lancelot to Lance."

"Balinor? Such a strange name. Whatever made you choose that?" Dumbledore asked.

Merlin looked down and blushed a little, "It was my father's name"

"Ah, well, that changes everything." Dumbledore gave a kind smile, Merlin brightened.

"Since you will be known as administrators here to evaluate the school, you have full run of the school, with a few exceptions which you will hear at the welcoming feast. I expect you to be at breakfast, lunch and dinner. You are allowed to oversee any classroom as long as you aren't interrupting the professors and should refrain from drawing attention to yourselves." Dumbledore smiled.

"So we can watch any class?" Merlin asked excitedly.

"Of course, I will have Remus explain them all to you when he returns. The term will start in a few days. There will be a large feast where I will introduce you to the students."

"Alright, thank you for all you have done for us Dumbledore, we greatly appreciate it." Arthur said.

"You are quite welcome Arthur, it is a pleasure." Dumbledore nodded to the group and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do we do now?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't think we should leave the room. We don't really know our way around." Gaius said. They moved into the large sitting room and sat in front of the fireplace. There was a peaceful silence, but they jumped when the portrait opened and a small boy with bright turquoise hair clambered inside.

"DAD I HERE!" The boy shouted. "DAD" he shouted again. He looked around in confusion then gasped when he saw the group of time travelers. "Who you?" The boy asked a little frightened.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you. We are administrators for the school, my name is Balinor. Your father is our guide." Merlin said.

The boy perked up, "My name is Teddy, where's dad?"

"He went to the hospital wing, well, more like got dragged there by your physician." Gwaine snickered.

"Oh, guess he not well yet. Want to come see him with me?" The boy asked.

"Uh sure, I guess." Merlin smiled.

"Great, let's go," The boy hurried back over to the portrait hole, but stopped abruptly. "Uh, instead, we no go." The boy looked down.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Um, he might not feel good, we no go." The boy said quickly.

"If you are talking about him being a werewolf, we know and we don't care." Merlin assured.

The boy looked up, his hair switched from bright turquoise to brown, earning a gasp from the group. "Really, let's go, come on." He grabbed Merlin's hand and dragged him out the portrait hole, his friends followed him. They continued to walk down hallway after hallway until they came to two large, dark wooden doors. Teddy pushed them open, revealing a large, clean infirmary. There were at least a dozen beds, one occupied by a sleeping Remus Lupin.

"Dad!" Teddy exclaimed, running towards the sleeping figure. Remus opened his eyes drowsily and smiled, just in time to see his son trip half way to his bed.

"Hey Teddy, I see you're back from Hagrid's." Remus chuckled as his son quickly jumped onto his bed.

"Yup, I rode hippogriff, it was _so_ much fun."

"Well done, I'm sure it was." Remus chuckled, ruffling his son's bright turquoise hair. He looked past his son to the group of time travelers.

"I see you settled in alright." Remus said.

"Yes, Dumbledore made sure we had everything we needed." Lancelot said.

"Good" Remus nodded. His eyes were dropping slightly.

"You should go back to sleep Remus." Gaius instructed.

"Yes, you're right." He turned to Teddy, "I'll be out tomorrow morning, be good for your mother and the administrators."

Teddy nodded and hugged Remus, "Love you dad."

"Love you too Teddy" Remus kissed him on the cheek and sent him back with the group.

They walked back to Remus' room in silence. "Teddy" Merlin called the boy in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Why does your hair change color?" He asked.

"I'm a m-met-amorphus. I think that what mom call it. " Teddy said

"Oh, well, I'll just ask your mom when we meet her. Where is she?"

"She at work, she an Auror." Teddy said.

"What's an Auror?" Arthur asked.

"Um, they people who chase bad guys." Teddy said, while making a mean face.

"Like knights." Gwaine said.

"Yeah" Teddy cheered.

They reached the picture with the stag, dog, and wolf. "Mischief never Managed" The portrait opened.

They walked in and saw a woman with bright pink hair sitting on the couch. She was wearing a black robe, tight enough to show her slim figure, except for a bump on her stomach. "Mum" Teddy smiled and ran to the woman.

"Hey Teddy, how was your day?" The woman asked. She slowly put her book away, keeping a hand on her belly.

"It was the best; I got to ride a hippogriff." Teddy said excitedly.

"Really, that must have been fun." She started to laugh as her son retold his experience. However, she stopped and raised her wand when she saw the group standing by the portrait hole. "Who are you?"

Gwen immediately put her hands up, "We are administrators from Wales. We have come to evaluate the school. Professor Dumbledore assigned Remus Lupin to be our guide. We are staying here."

The woman lowered her wand as Arthur stepped forward, "My name is Arthur and this is my father Uther. These are my colleagues Gwen, Lance, Leon, Gwaine, Gaius, Balinor, Percival and Elyan."

"It is good to meet you, I am Tonks" She said.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss" Arthur nodded.

"Please, call me Tonks. You are going to stay with us, formalities might as well stop." She smiled.

She offered them a seat and they all sat around the fire. "Tonks, if I may, why does Teddy's hair change color?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, he is a Metamorphmagus like me. We can change just about anything about our bodies." Tonks demonstrated by turning her hair from pink to blue, her eyes from brown to bright green, and her skin from tanned to pale. "We can also do this." She made a face and a duckbill appeared where her mouth used to be. Uther gasped in horror at the sight while the others stared in shock. Tonks returned her face back to normal and smiled. She looked down at Teddy, "We usually only change our hair and eyes. I like pink while Teddy likes turquoise."

"Yup, but when I with dad, I like brown." Teddy smiled.

"It's his natural color. Without morphing he looks just like Remus" Tons said fondly.

"How sweet" Gwen smiled.

"Do you know when Remus is going to be released from the hospital wing?" Tonks asked.

"Tomorrow morning I believe is what he said." Percival said.

"Alright, well, it's time for dinner." Tonks whipped her wand and a small, grey creature appeared in the room with a soft crack.

Uther, who was closest to it, jumped back with a gasp of horror. The others gasped, but Merlin looked excited.

"What, never seen a house elf before?" Tonks asked, eying Uther strangely.

"No, never, we don't have them where we are from." Lancelot said.

"Oh, that's surprising. Well, this is Winky, she is one of the house elves that work in Hogwarts kitchens." Tonks introduced.

"Winky is most happy to meets you." The small elf bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Winky" Merlin smiled, returning the bow.

"Oh, you sir is a good person, bowing to Winky. You too good." Winky bowed again, this time lower.

"Uh…" Merlin said.

"House elves are seen as below that of a wizard. They are servants and even when they are freed, they still think they are lower than wizards." Tonks explained. Merlin nodded. Tonks returned her gaze to the small elf, "Winky, could you please bring us a meal."

"Of course Mrs., Winky will be right back." With another crack, she disappeared.

"Please, sit." Tonks gestured toward the table. As the group sat down, Winky returned with several plates of food. The table was set and they began to eat.

* * *

**^-^ hehe... Uther doesn't like anything abnormal does he? ;)**

**Sorry if Teddy's speech is weird...I don't know any small children ^-^**

**Anyway...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was early to mid morning when Merlin woke up. He looked around the room he was in, glancing at the sleeping forms of Lancelot and Arthur. Merlin sighed and got out of bed. He dressed in a simple blue shirt, black pants and a black robe. He walked over to Arthur and shook him. "Come on sire, wake up." Arthur groaned and rolled over. Merlin sighed and went to open the windows. Sun filled the room, causing the two sleeping men to groan. "Alright you two, up you get." Merlin yelled.

Lancelot groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'm up, I'm up." Arthur followed a few minutes later. Merlin helped Arthur dress and they left the room. Gaius and Uther were already up, sitting by the fire. Gaius was reading something at the table. Gwen walked out of the room followed closely by Elyan. "Where are the others?" Lancelot asked.

"Probably still asleep" Arthur huffed.

"I'll be right back." Merlin sighed and went into another room.

The others went to sit down around the living area.

"What are you reading Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, I don't really know what it is, but has interesting things written inside of it." He held up the gray, flimsy paper and showed the rest. Pictures moved above neatly arranged words.

"You shouldn't be touching anything belonging to a sorcerer Gaius, who knows what it could do." Uther said.

"I don't think this can do anything. I think that is just a means of information." Gaius opened the paper again. A few minutes later, Merlin arrived with the rest of their group.

"So, Remus is supposed to come back today. Do you think he will tell us more about what he knows? I mean, Dumbledore did say he would give us a history lesson." Merlin said.

"I think it would be interesting to know what role we play in this." Lancelot said.

"I have no wish to know, this sorcerer will lie just like all the rest of his kind." Uther spat.

"Father, I think we should here him out. I don't think he would lie to us. Besides, if Merlin has magic, then it can't be all that bad." Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin asked

"Well, look at you; you and evil don't belong in the same sentence." Arthur said, causing most to chuckle.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you slept well." A voice greeted.

They turned to see Tonks carefully walking down the stairs. "Yes, thank you" Arthur nodded.

Tonks walked over to the table and picked up the paper that Gaius had been reading. "Hmm, it seems that the last of the death eaters have been caught." She said to herself.

"Death eaters, what are those?" Gwaine asked.

"They are followers of an evil wizard named Voldemort. He died about four years ago. We fought two wars against him, he finally died." Tonks explained.

"Wow, two wars" Lancelot whispered.

"So what are you reading?" Gaius asked, "I was looking at it earlier."

"This is our newspaper, The Daily Prophet. Haven't you heard of it?" Tonks asked.

"Can't say that I have" Gaius responded, "What is it for?"

"It's a paper that helps spread news around to whoever reads it. It's a way for people to keep updated on what is happening around the world." Tonks explained.

"Sounds effective." Arthur said.

"Yeah, but sometimes, especially during the war, things they were publishing were lies." Tonks frowned. She looked up at the clock and walked to the stairs. "Teddy, it's time for breakfast." There was no response. She took a deep breath, "Teddy Remus Lupin, you get down here this instant!" She shouted. Muffled footsteps were heard and soon a panting boy came running down the stairs. "Good you are here. Now, let's go to breakfast. Your father should be there." She led the group out to the Great Hall.

When they got to the Great Hall, they saw Remus talking to one of the Professors. "Dad!" Teddy shouted and ran to his father. Remus smiled and stood up to take his son in his arms. "Hey Teddy, how are you?"

"Great now that you're here." Teddy smiled and hugged his father tighter.

"What, your mother isn't enough company for you?" Remus chuckled.

"No" Teddy replied

"Hey, I'm great company" Tonks huffed and ruffled her son's bright turquoise hair.

They all sat down and Albus came in, "Ah, administrators, I see you have settled in quite nicely."

"Yes" Arthur said.

"Good, school starts tomorrow, you have till then to work out your schedule with Mr. Lupin." Albus smiled. They nodded.

After breakfast, Tonks left for work and Teddy went to a friend's house. Remus walked into his quarters with the group behind him.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Remus." Gwen smiled

"Thank you Gwen."

"Is it okay that Tonks is going to work? I mean, isn't she pregnant?" Merlin asked.

Remus chuckled, "She is only three months pregnant. She can still work; they just have her on desk duty. She isn't any part of the action." **(I don't know when women go on maternity leave…nor do I want to look it up ^-^)**

"Times have certainly changed." Arthur said.

"Yes, they have. So, Merlin, what is your new name?"

"Balinor" Merlin replied

"Good, not a bad name at all." Remus smiled.

"Remus, Dumbledore said that you could tell us more about the past, could you?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, of course, follow me." He led them to a door on the other side of the living room. He opened it to reveal a large library. "Sit" he gestured to a large table in the middle.

"I guess I should start with the prophecy." He looked around, when he saw no objections, he continued, "Back when time was just beginning, a prophecy was written. The Once and Future King will unite the lands under a just rule. He will become the greatest king the world has ever known. However, the ones who wrote the prophecy knew that this king would face many challenges and threats on his life so they created a protector, someone who had the power to defeat any foe trying to hurt the king."

"So I am supposed to be this _'Once and Future King'_, and Merlin is my protector?" Arthur asked.

"That is correct, has your life not been in danger?" Remus asked.

Merlin snorted, "Yes, many times. I've saved his royal backside more times than I can count."

"Well, there you have it. You are the prophesied king. Though, I already knew that from the books and legends."

"Continue with the story Remus, where do we fit into this?" Leon asked.

"When Arthur became king, he made a new type of government. Though he was the king, he was just as important as anyone else. When people think about King Arthur, they mostly think about the noble knights, Excalibur, and the round table."

The knights looked at each other. "Round table, what is that?" Uther asked.

"It is what is what is; a round table." Remus smirked. Uther scowled.

"The old kings used it; we found one in an abandoned castle when Morgana still had control of Camelot." Arthur explained.

"What does the round table have to do with anything?" Percival asked.

"The round table is what Arthur used when he had meetings with his knights. Since the table was round, everyone was equal since there was no head. Everyone had a right to speak and to be listened to."

"What about Excalibur, I've never heard of it." Arthur said.

"Oh, Excalibur is Arthur's fabled sword. Legend says he pulled it out of a stone. Only the true king would be able to pull it out."

"Wow, I wonder if it exists now." Gwaine said.

"It does." Merlin said.

Everyone looked at him, "How would you know that Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Because I made it"

"What?" Everyone said.

"When Tristan came, I couldn't let you die. I asked Kilgharrah how you could defeat the living dead and he said that only a sword burnished by a dragon's flame could do it. I went to Gwen and asked for her best sword, then had Kilgharrah burnish it. Unfortunately, Uther used it. Kilgharrah got really mad so I hid it in the Lake of Avalon. Later on, I went to retrieve it so we could fight Morgana's army of the living dead. I used it to kill the soldiers and empty the blood from the cup of life. After that, I took the sword and pushed it into a stone."

"Well, you learn something new every day." Remus chuckled.

"So, are we part of the knights?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, Lancelot being the most famous." Gwaine huffed.

"Gwaine died in the king's service." Most gasped and looked at Gwaine.

"No one knows how you die, just that you were protecting Arthur." Remus frowns.

"Eh, that's alright. If I'm dead, then I can have all the mead I want." Gwaine smiled. Remus laughed.

"So you are all the original knights of the round table?" The knights nodded and smiled.

"We were knighted before we left to take back Camelot from Morgana." Elyan said.

"So what about after Albion is united. What role do I take?" Merlin asked.

"Well, that's where everything differs. The Legends depict Merlin as an old man who mentors and advises Arthur. Since Arthur became king at a young age, Merlin was a mentor and a friend. I wouldn't have guessed Merlin was the same age as Arthur."

"Well, I guess not all history can be correct." Arthur said.

"What about me and Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen was said to be a princess that later became Arthur's queen." Remus said. Arthur and Gwen smiled at each other.

"Morgana was killed by Merlin" Merlin sighed and hung his head.

"What about Mordred?" Merlin asked.

"That druid boy that escaped Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"It doesn't say when, but well after Arthur has established his life, Mordred kills Arthur."

"What? But he's just a boy." Arthur gasped.

"Well, he grows up and it is his destiny to kill you." Merlin said.

"Don't worry Merlin, Arthur's son takes over and, with your help, he was as great a king as his father was." Remus assured.

"Wait? I'm still alive?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, you stay alive for quite awhile. Most think it was due to the fact that your magic was so powerful. A few generations pass in the Pendragon family and an ancestor of Arthur's turns against you. To my knowledge, he targeted those with magic. In an attempt to save his kind, you take everyone with magic and disappear. You create a world separate from those without magic. You create the world we live in today."

"So I live to be what?" Merlin asked.

"At least 2,000 years old" Remus said.

"Wow" They said.

"Did Merlin ever have children?" Arthur asked.

"Um, I don't know, no one really knows." Remus said.

"What does that mean?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin hid his family. No one knows for sure he even had a family until they found some things at his manor."

"What is a manor?" Merlin asked.

"It is larger than a house, but smaller than a castle." Remus explained.

"So no one knows who Merlin's heir is?" Percival asked.

"Exactly, Merlin didn't have a last name, so it could be anyone." Remus said.

"Well, does anyone else have an heir?" Lancelot asked.

"I know for sure that Arthur's ancestors still live, but they are muggle and probably don't know their origin. I don't think Gwaine has any. Lancelot does for sure, again, they are muggles. Leon's descendents have recently died, making their family line die. Percival, I believe you still have a few people around the muggle world. I believe that that is it." Remus said.

"Wow, I get married." Lancelot whispered in awe.

"Good for you Lancelot." Gwaine smirked

"So are there any similarities with our world and yours?" Gaius asked.

"Well, the wizarding world hasn't changed much, but the muggle world has advanced beyond anything anyone can imagine. Even though our world and your world are similar, there are a few major differences. For example, we use wands while you don't. Our spells are in Latin instead of Old English **(forgive me if Harry Potter spells aren't Latin)**. Also the power of magic has been diluted."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Well, sorcerers in your time learn magic, very few are born with it. In this time, to be a witch or wizard you have to be born with it. Also, magic isn't always passed down from parent to children; many pure blood families have non-magic children, or Squibs, as we call them. Muggles can also have magical children, so magic can be found in almost everyone." Remus explained.

"What about the level of magic?" Gaius asked.

"I believe that in your time, only the weaker sorcerers needed an object to focus their powers correct?" Remus asked.

Merlin and Gaius nodded.

"Well now the average wizard needs a wand to perform spells. The simple ones are easy to do without a wand and nonverbally, but most can't even perform those without the use of a wand." Remus demonstrated by creating a small ball of fire in his hand. Merlin stared at the blue flame in amazement, then brought his hand up to his mouth and blew, creating his own fire.

"So you can do these nonverbal spells?" Percival asked Remus.

"Yes, I have found that I don't really need to use my wand. I only use it to not draw attention to myself." He smiled.

"Then you must be powerful." Gaius said.

"Not really, my friend Harry can do just as much as I can, maybe even more." Remus blushed, but Gaius gave him a disbelieving look.

"What about the Old Religion?" Merlin asked.

"Ah, yes, I haven't heard that in a while." Remus smiled.

"Do people still practice it? I mean, it has to be still around." Merlin said.

"Of course it's still around; it is what binds the world together. It's just that I only know one person who still practices it." Remus said.

"Who?" Merlin asked leaning forward.

"Me, a friend taught me when I was just a boy." Remus said.

"Wow, do you know the language?" Merlin asked.

"Only a little, my friend died when I was seventeen, she didn't finish teaching me." Remus said.

"Wow, that's great though, the Old Religion is still practiced, even after all this time." Merlin smiled.

"That may be, but you were the last priest of the Old Religion. Now there are only followers, and even then, very few." Remus said.

"Well, if you want to finish your education, Gaius can help." Merlin smiled.

"I'll think about it." Remus chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few more questions from Gwaine, Arthur decided to intervene. "Remus, Dumbledore said that, as administrators, we are able to attend classes. What kind of classes do they have here?"

"Ah yes, well, there are many different kinds. Charms, Defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Divination, Flying, Astronomy, Ancient runes, Care of magical creatures, and many others." Remus listed.

"Wow, which do you teach?" Gwaine asked.

"Defense against the Dark Arts" Remus replied.

"Tell us about these subjects." Percival pushed.

"Well, Charms is just about spells used to accomplish tasks such as cleaning a house, or cooking a meal. It is sometimes fun to watch young wizards learn new charms, some go horribly wrong." Remus chuckled. "Potions Class is just mixing of strange ingredients to make medicine or poisons, not far off from what you do Gaius. I never got the hang of potions." Remus said absently and Gaius smiled. "Flying is self explanatory; you should go to at least one Quidditch game while you are here."

"Quidditch?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, it's one of our most famous sports. Two teams of seven players **(or is nine? I really don't remember so don't kill me)** fly around and score goals. There are three chasers, the ones who score goals **(this is where I have no idea how many there are…sorry)**, two beaters, the ones who try to knock out the competition, one keeper, someone who keeps their goals safe, and a seeker, the one who ultimately wins the game if he/she catches a small golden ball." Remus explained.

"Wow, sounds fun." Gwaine smiled.

"It is quite enjoyable. Now, Defense is learning about dark creatures and how to deal with them, also dealing with dark spells and how to duel properly. Ancient runes is learning a new language, it probably won't do you any good since ancient runes are slightly after your time. And divination is probably the most boring subject, telling the future."

Merlin perked up at that, "Like the crystal cave?"

"Crystal cave?" Remus asked.

"The crystal cave is a place filled with crystals where sorcerers would go to learn the future. It is kind of a painful process." Merlin said.

"I guess it is like that, however, telling the future now is not at all painful and very few people have the gift." Remus assured.

"Who teaches these subjects and what are they like?" Lancelot asked.

"Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, she is very strict and probably won't hesitate to throw you out if you are disrupting her class. It doesn't matter if you are administrators, she doesn't tolerate disruptions."

They all nodded.

"Hagrid you have already met, he teaches Care for magical creatures. Flitwick is the professor for Charms. He is really short and very amusing. He is kind and not very disciplinary, everyone loves him, and he is most enjoyable company. Our Potions master… leaves something to be desired. Professor Snape is not the best company to have around. He has become more civil now that the war is over, but he can still be rather rude. I suggest you don't spend too much time down in the dungeons with him, he might tire of you." Remus warned.

"Sounds like a charming person." Gwaine smirked.

"Well I know where I'm not going." Gwen scrunched her nose. "I don't care for potions anyway." The others chuckled.

"When can we meet your friends?" Merlin asked, "I would really like to meet them. It sounded like one of your friends is in your government?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger, she was one of my students. A very bright student, and likes equality between all races, both magical and non-magical. Another student of mine is the son of my best friends. Harry is now head Auror, youngest ever. I'm very proud of him. His friend, Ron, is also an Auror. Harry's wife, Ginny, plays professional Quidditch."

"Wow, so when can we meet them? I would love to meet the boy who, as you say, is more powerful than you." Gaius smiled.

Remus blushed again, "I-I'll set up a lunch. I'm sure you'll get along well."

"You think so? Cuz they might get offended meeting _some_ people in our group." Gwaine sent a pointed look at Uther.

"What do you mean by that _knight_?" Uther growled.

"Oh, nothing really, it's just that you hate magic and make your opinion pretty clear." Gwaine glared back.

"I'll have your _**head**_ for this!" Uther stood up. "How did you ever become a knight? You have no honor and discipline! When we get back, your title is being revoked!" Uther thundered.

Everyone looked on with shocked faces, but Gwaine was unfazed. "According to the knight's code, you can't take away my title." He said calmly.

"I'm the king; I can do whatever I want."

"No, you can't. The knight's code states that a knight can only get their title stripped from the person who knighted them **(I totally made that up but it sounded good so whatevs)**. I haven't done anything wrong, sure I'm being a bit disrespectful, but you are being just as rude. I see no reason for my title to be taken from me. Arthur chose me himself and knighted me along with my fellow knights sitting here with us."

Uther had nothing to say so Arthur gently pulled him back into his seat, "Please father, we are here and we need to accept the fact that magic is around us. For once I agree with Gwaine, you are being highly disrespectful to Remus." Arthur scolded slightly.

Uther huffed, but remained quiet. "Now then," Arthur looked back at Remus, "We would love to meet your friends, to learn more about this world of yours. Whenever is most convenient for you is fine with us. We aren't going anywhere."

Remus nodded, "I shall call them immediately and have a date set. Since the first day of school is tomorrow, I should go over some rules with you all so no one gets suspicious." Remus spent the next few hours running through a few rules before going to the Owlery to send a few letters.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^-^ Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

The first day of term had finally arrived. Remus had been busy getting his class ready and had little time for the group of travelers, who had worries of their own. "Today is when we meet everyone. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I should be used to this by now." Arthur said as he paced in front of the fire place.

"It will be fine Arthur; there is nothing to worry about." Gwen assured. She and the others sat on the furniture, watching as Arthur paced.

"Arthur, sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet. Everything is going to be fine Princess, wouldn't want to make an even bigger fool of yourself with all of this worrying." Gwaine smirked. All he received in reply was a steely glare from the Prince, which was easily brushed off.

"Don't glare Arthur," Merlin scolded, "All we are doing is having dinner. Remus even said that we could sit by him. We will be fine."

"Yeah, but what if we get asked questions we don't know the answers to?" Arthur asked, "What if we are not welcome?"

"Arthur, we are welcome by Dumbledore and Remus, frankly, that's all that should matter." Merlin replied.

Arthur stopped pacing and sighed, "Your right Merlin," He plopped onto the couch, squishing his friends against the side, "There's nothing to worry about. We'll be fine." The prince smiled.

"Prat" Merlin muttered as he pushed the prince away from him.

"What was that Merlin?" Arthur smiled.

"Nothing sire, absolutely nothing." Merlin said innocently. Arthur hit him in the back of his head, causing the others (except Uther) to laugh.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Remus came down and led them to the Great Hall. The group was enchanted by the room, mouths open in awe as they inspected the bewitched ceiling. "Is that real?" Merlin asked.

Remus looked up and smiled, "It is a spell to make it look like the night sky, quite beautiful isn't it."

The group, even Uther, nodded before following the man to the large table in the front of the room. They were the only ones in the room, settling in to their seats. Soon, Professors started to enter the room, only glancing at the new comers for a brief moment before returning to their business. Soon Dumbledore entered and took his place at the large chair in the middle of the table.

Students soon filtered in and sat at the four large tables in the room. Moments later, the first years came in led by a strict looking teacher that Remus introduced as Professor McGonagall. Everyone in the group jumped at the voice coming from the ratty hat sitting on the stool.

The sorting was soon finished and the students were happily talking amongst their friends. Dumbledore stood and McGonagall tapped the edge of her glass, grabbing everyone's attention. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years and welcome back everyone else. Before we start our wonderful feast I have a few announcements. Like always the Forbidden Forest is, as it always will be, forbidden. Our caretaker Mr. Filtch would like to ask that curfew is followed and that all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned." He paused, "Now, to introduce our new arrivals. This year, Hogwarts will be home to a group of advisors that have come here to evaluate the school." He motioned to them and they all stood. "I want you all to give them your respect, they are only here to watch and I want a good report at the end of their stay." He motioned them to sit back down. "And a few more words to start the year off with, meet, feet (^-^), eat." As he finished his last word, food blossomed on the once empty platters. The room was filled with conversation.

"Amazing, it just sprouted out like that." Merlin said as he filled his plate.

"Yes, it is quite amazing." Remus smiled.

"Remus, where is Teddy?" Gwen asked, looking for the blue haired boy.

"Oh, he is currently at his grandmother's house. He often stays there for a few days during the school year." Remus replied, not looking up from his food.

Merlin and Gwen shared a glance, but decided not to push.

When dinner ended, everyone returned to their quarters. Once there, Gaius immediately bid the group good night and retired.

"That was one of the best meals ever. It even beats Cooks dumplings." Merlin smiled.

"And how would you know what the cook's dumplings taste like?" Uther scowled.

"Well, sometimes I steal a few while I'm washing Arthur's clothes." Merlin replied, unaware of the glare he was receiving from the king.

Gwaine, wanting to have some fun with the ruthless king decided to join in, "It is fun stealing from the kitchen isn't it? I remember a few times Percival and I tried to get some chicken, had to lower a hook from the ceiling." **(It was Percival and Gwaine right? I think it was)**

"WHAT!" Uther bellowed.

"Calm down father, it was just a chicken. No harm done." Arthur assured.

"Arthur, your knights are stealing from our kitchen. How can we be assured that they aren't _stealing_ anything else from the castle?"

"I trust them father, you don't know them." He defended.

"I know them well enough not to trust the likes of them. This is why commoners aren't knights. This is why we have the code. To be King, you need to understand this." Uther pressed.

"Not all rules are right father. They might be commoners but they are the noblest men I know and they have proven to me that they deserve to be knighted." Arthur said.

"You have a lot to learn Arthur, if this is your judgment." Uther turned and stalked into his room.

Arthur sighed and sat down, running his hands through his hair. "Arthur" Lancelot asked hesitantly.

"Lancelot" He looked up at the knight.

"Thank you sire, for believing in us" the others nodded.

"You're welcome. My father had no right saying those things."

They said nothing, but bowed and retired to their rooms.

After a few moments of silence, Arthur stood up, "Well, I think I will bid you all good night." He nodded and headed off to bed, leaving Merlin and Gwen with Remus.

"Remus" Gwen asked after a few moments.

"Yes" The man looked up from the book he was reading.

"At dinner, why did you look so sad?" she asked.

"Sad?"

"Yes, when I asked about Teddy."

"Oh" he returned his gaze to his book.

"Remus," It was Merlin this time, "Are you not allowed to have Teddy during the school year?"

Remus gave a humorless chuckle, "I guess you could say that." He looked at their confused faces and elaborated, "My mother in law doesn't approve of me."

"Why not?" Merlin asked.

"For one, I'm a werewolf, two, I deserted my wife when I found out she was with child, and three, I cannot provide for my family as well as others, not to mention I'm too old for her." Remus explained.

"Well that sounds terrible. From what I have seen you are a wonderful person. Why shouldn't she like you? You being a werewolf should have no say in the matter." Gwen whispered harshly.

"I have to agree, but why did you desert your wife? Isn't Tonks your wife?" Merlin asked.

Remus sighed, "Yes, but when I found out she was pregnant, I panicked," He closed his book before continuing; "Werewolves are seen as dangerous, dark creatures. No one trusts us and we are outcasts. It took me years to propose to her. I didn't want to make her an outcast. When I found out that she was with child, I ran away, thinking that I was doing what was best."

"It's okay Remus, we don't think any less of you." Merlin assured.

"Yes, you came back, that is all that matters. You aren't a coward, you are just used to thinking you are useless. You reacted like you were conditioned to. Your mother in law has no right for blaming you, especially if your wife doesn't." Gwen said.

"As for not providing for your family, you have a job, a place to live, and food on the table. How is that not providing for your family?" Merlin asked.

"We don't have a house" Remus supplied.

"Nonsense, I'd much rather live here than any house. You are surrounded by friends here, you don't have to worry about cleaning; you are truly living like a prince. How can anyone not like that?" Gwen said.

"And you think you're too old? Age is but a number my friend. As long as you love each other, that is all that matters. Nothing can get in the way." Merlin added.

"Thank you" Remus smiled.

"You are a good person Remus," Gwen squeezed his hand, "Never let anyone tell you different." With that, both Merlin and Gwen got up and left to their rooms.

* * *

**Okay, kind of a useless chapter, but I liked it ;)**

**Next up...CLASSES! I think I'll put Uther in Care for Magical Creatures with Gwaine ;)**

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Merlin woke up before anyone else. He quickly and quietly got dressed before walking out into the common area. He sat down in front of the fire place, looked around for a moment, before looking back. He closed his eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath in, when his eyes opened, they burned gold and a fire appeared in the pit. Merlin smiled to himself, internally proud and content.

"That was quite a trick" A voice said.

Merlin whirled around and saw Remus leaning against the wall behind him. "It wasn't that great" He replied sheepishly.

"On the contrary, many wizards have a hard time learning wandless magic and non verbal spells; put those together and you only have a small percentage of our population." Remus sat down next to him.

"What about you?" Merlin asked.

"What about me?" Remus looked at him.

"Can you do non verbal and wandless magic?"

"Not that well, but some of the simpler spells aren't bad." Remus said.

"Hmm" Merlin looked back at the fire, with another flash of gold, the fire was gone; he looked back at Remus and gestured to the fire place.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Make a fire, using nothing but the words in your head." Merlin said.

"What! I can't do that. I can do it in my hands but that's close contact. It's not a cross the room." Remus exclaimed.

"It's not hard, just say the spell you use for up close and send it to the pit." Merlin assured.

Remus gave Merlin an unsure look, but closed his eyes and focused on the fire place. After a moment, a blue spark was visible in the fire place, floating above the wood.

"Not bad, but not what I was hoping for. What spell did you use?" Merlin asked.

"Incendio" Remus replied, creating the same blue fire in his hands. **(I don't know if it's the spell he uses in the 3****rd**** book but let's just say that it is)**

"Never heard of it, and it obviously isn't very good. No, try saying Baerne" Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a larger fire started in his hands. He looked back up at Remus, "You said that you were trained in the Old Religion, it is time that you started using it"

"Okay" Remus looked at the pit again and focused on the word. When he opened his eyes, his eyes turned gold and a large fire appeared in the pit.

"Remus you did it!" Merlin exclaimed, he turned to Remus, but stopped. "Remus, your eyes"

"What about them?" Remus asked worriedly.

"They are still gold, not fully, but there is still gold in them. They should go back to their original color" Merlin said.

"Oh, well, my eyes tend to turn gold when my wolf comes out. Perhaps the magic just affects it somehow, I'm sure that I'm fine." Remus smiled.

Merlin returned it, "Well, I'm glad that you can perform those spells, maybe we can practice some more later."

Remus chuckled, "Yes, I would like that."

"What are you two doing up so early?" another voice asked.

The two men turned to see Gaius and Gwaine coming towards them.

"Just talking, Gwaine, I don't think I've ever seen you up so early." Merlin teased.

"Well, today is supposed to be the first day of classes, I can't wait." Gwaine smiled, "What do you recommend Remus? Which class should I go to first?" He asked.

"Well, seeing as you are the type for adventure, might I suggest Care for Magical Creatures? Hagrid is a very nice man and, as long as you respect the animals, you should be welcome in his class." Remus said.

"Magical creatures huh, I like the sound of that" The knight smiled.

"I don't like the sound of anything you like Gwaine." The group turned again to look at the rest of their group. Tonks came down a moment later.

"Well, I guess since we are all here, we should be getting down to breakfast." Remus led the group to the Great Hall.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Once breakfast was done, Tonks and Remus said goodbye to the group. "I'll see you at lunch; try not to cause too much trouble." Remus winked before heading to his class.

"So where are you going father?" Arthur asked.

"Back to the room" Uther started to walk down the hall.

"Oh no you don't, I may not like you, but you are not getting away with sulking in a room. We are here and you need to learn about magic." Gwaine grabbed Uther, ignoring his loud protests, and dragged him outside.

"Watch out for him Gwaine; make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Arthur shouted.

"Yes Princess, he's safe with me" Gwaine called back.

"Well, I guess that just leaves us, see you all at lunch" The group went their separate ways.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gwaine and Uther were walking down the stone path from the castle. "Do you have any idea where we are going?" Uther asked.

"Not really, but I'm pretty sure that trail of students is a good guess" Gwaine pointed to the black dots heading toward the forest.

Once there, a few of the students looked at them strangely and whispered amongst themselves. Gwaine looked around, "Is there a problem, this is Care of Magical Creatures isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" A boy in green asked.

"I'm here to learn, I never took this class when I was young. Mr. Grumpy over there is just along for the ride." Gwaine smirked.

"You never had Care for Magical Creatures?" A girl asked.

Gwaine shook his head, "I hear it's awesome though, what do you think?"

The girl smiled, "It's the best, Hagrid is a wonderful teacher."

"Ugh, how can you think that oaf is a good teacher?" The boy from earlier spat.

Most of the students glared at the boy. Gwaine looked around before returning his gaze to the boy, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"What? What are you talking about?" The boy glared.

"You seem to be the only one here, other than high and mighty over there, in a sour mood. This is supposed to be fun, taking care of animals, get that stick out of your ass and loosen up a bit."

The children snickered, but the boy glared. "I don't need someone like you telling me what to do. I am a pureblood and you can't talk to me like that. Do you even know who I am?"

"No, not that I care either" Gwaine huffed.

"Not surprising, you are probably another muggle loving fool. Just like anyone who can find that half-breed of a teacher fitting to teach."

"Oh, now you've done it." Gwaine approached the kid, "Listen here, blood means nothing, inside we are all the same, and if I cut you open right now you are just as red as the rest of us. Now, if I were you, I would show some respect."

The boy cowered and nodded hastily. Gwaine gave one last glare before returning to Uther. Not a moment later, Hagrid came up with his usual booming greeting.

"Welcome, welcome, and wha is this? Administrators welcome ta my class!" The half-giant exclaimed.

"Thank you Hagrid, I am intrigued to see what you have to teach. I've never taken a Care for Magical Creatures class. I am very excited." Gwaine smiled, he turned and nudged Uther, who smiled politely.

"Well, ya got great timin, I jus got a new shipment. Everyone come this way, I've got a real treat for ya."

They walked to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest to a small clearing. The clearing was filled with small pens filled with small animals of every color. On closer inspection, the group could identify them as horses with wings. "Wow" A few whispered while running up to the pens to get a better look.

"What are they?" Gwaine asked.

"They are Pegasuses **(Pegasus? o.O what is the plural for that)**, winged creatures that are very old. These are jus babies; the plan is ta raise them til they are bigger." Hagrid explained.

The group of students whispered excitedly amongst themselves. "Well, go on now, pick one for yerselves. There are enough ta go around." He shooed them away, everyone ran to a Pegasus, eager to start the assignment.

Gwaine dragged Uther over to a lavender colored Pegasus. "Hey there little guy" Gwaine cooed.

The baby gave him a look and made an affronted sound, kicking the ground.

"Sorry, sorry, uh, girl." Gwaine said quickly.

"You know it can't understand you right? You don't know if it's a girl." Uther said.

Gwaine glared at Uther and continued to call the baby over. The Pegasus' ears perked up and she trotted over. "Don't listen to the big bad king; I know you're a girl now, a very pretty girl." He brushed his fingers through her main and down her back. The Pegasus gave a gleeful sound, arching to his touch.

"Looks like ya hit it off. She likes ya." Hagrid observed as he walked over.

"Yup, she's beautiful." Gwaine stroked her back again. "Are we allowed to let them out of the pens?"

"I don see why not, they are gentle creatures." Hagrid said, "Unless provoked, they can understand us pretty well." He then went to retrieve something from his hutt.

"Unless provoked?" Gwaine muttered to himself. He turned to see Uther standing near a pen looking at the creatures with disgust. An evil smirk formed on his lips. He turned back to the horse in his arms, "So you can understand me?"

The Pegasus gave a small sound.

"Well, think you can get a bunch of your friends together and play with my friend over there," He pointed to Uther.

The baby cocked its head to the side, but galloped out the gate when Gwaine opened it. They both walked to another pen. Gwaine opened the gate and the lavender Pegasus called out and galloped in the opposite direction. The others looked and followed towards Uther.

"What" Uther gasped as the small, winged horses circled his feet. "No, get away you filthy creatures" He muttered and tried to move, but they followed him.

The students looked on in concern, but Gwaine laughed as the King continued to shout and swat at the miniature horses swirling around him.

The act continued for a few more moments, before the babies all spread their wings and jumped in the air. After a few tries, they were all at Uther's shoulder height, bouncing off of him. "Ah, get away from me!" The king shouted.

"Ha, how's that for stupid animals Uther." Gwaine called.

"Gwaine you make them stop or else!" He stumbled a bit from a baby bouncing of his back.

"Aww, but Sire, they seem to like you." Gwaine smiled.

"Gwaine! You get these pathetic animals away from me or you will regret it!" Uther threatened.

"First you call them stupid, now you call them pathetic? Uther, you are not a very nice person." Gwaine scolded.

"Gwaine, if you wish to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you do as I command. I don't care what Arthur sees in you, you are –

He was interrupted when Gwaine's lavender Pegasus came up front and pushed him backwards. Uther stumbled and fell into a large pit of mud. There was a loud 'splat' and mud flew outward. All of the students gasped and the Pegasuses landed.

One of the girls came forward, "Are you okay sir?"

Uther didn't respond; he just glared at the girl. The group was silent except for Gwaine, who was almost on the floor, laughing. "What's wrong Uther, afraid to get a little dirty?"

Uther growled, he got up and wiped the mud from his face. The crowd parted for him as he left the forest, passing Hagrid on his way out.

"What happened?" Hagrid asked.

"We found out that the Pegasuses can fly Professor" Gwaine said cheerfully.

"Really, that's great!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Excellent, truly excellent, I knew they were a good bunch." He smiled and gathered them all back in the pens. "Okay, tomorrow we'll start learning how ta take care o them, we'll be givin em back when they are almost grown, so take good care o them." Hagrid said.

Gwaine walked to his Pegasus who greeted him at the edge of the pen. "Thanks a lot little one, you did an awesome job." He whispered. He turned to Hagrid who was saying goodbye to his students. "Thanks Hagrid, I enjoyed my time here."

"No problem sir, feel free ta come back any time." He smiled.

On his way through the castle, Gwaine ran into Arthur. "Gwaine, would you care to tell me why my father returned covered in mud?" Arthur asked.

"Ah, it's such a funny story, I'm not sure you would appreciate it." Gwaine sighed.

"It's not funny Gwaine, I told you to keep him out of trouble." Arthur glared.

"Calm yourself Princess. He insulted some of the magical creatures and they pushed him into a mud pit, simple as that. He did get them to fly though, so I guess you can count that as an accomplishment."

"You are impossible Gwaine." Arthur shook his head.

"Happy to be of service my lord" Gwaine bowed extravagantly, then left.

Arthur waited until Gwaine was around the corner before breaking out into silent laughter.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Next will probably be Merlin...any suggestions on where he should go? These class chapters will probably be in the same day, simultaneously happening, and stuff like that. I just want there to be enough detail for one class per chapter ^-^**

**Review Please!**


End file.
